


A Hood, Batman and author walk into the Arrowverse meeting

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Interrupting a cast and crew meeting is Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne and an author with grievances to address like killing Oliver off in an episode of another show that is not his, or the total disrespect treatment to Kevin Conroy in Batwoman episode. Despite the issues being addressed are serious it's not to be taken to seriously.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	A Hood, Batman and author walk into the Arrowverse meeting

**Hey guys**

**So, this is a much-needed therapy fic to address some things that have recently and massively enraged me off beyond words. Mainly the first by killing off Oliver in the Supergirl episode of the Crisis event which is the biggest disrespect the Arrow writers could give him. And the second is the treatment of Kevin Conroy's Bruce Wayne in the recent episode.**

**Frankly, I didn't even bother bringing in Deadpool since I decided this was more fitting for a much more personal touch.**

**Oh, side note there is some light anti-feminism propaganda mentioned in here so complaining about that in the review is well you've been warned.**

**Let's get on with the show**

* * *

In a conference room

Sitting around a table is Marc Guggenheim, Wendy Mericle, Greg Berlanti, and Beth Schwartz including various other cast and crew members are at the table in a conversation.

Without warning the doors suddenly burst open as Oliver Queen wearing his Hood suit but having his hood down, and wooden recurve bow in his left hand comes marching in.

"Stephen, why are you dressed in the season 1 suit?" Greg asks in confusion.

"I'm not Stephen Amell, I am the Hood" Oliver replies.

"Yeah okay, sure," Greg says in disbelief then whispers, "Somebody please quietly contacted the police, those are real arrows he's got."

Glancing around "They don't believe me, Phillipe," Oliver says.

"Okay how about now" a voice suddenly booms from all around them.

"What was that?" Guggenheim asks in fear.

"The person who sent me here, similar to the monitors only on a grander scale. Frankly, he could send you all to a restored Earth 2 if he wanted but I think you all get the point. I am not Stephen Amell who does not even understand his own character, even after eight seasons given various comments made over the years. Like me enjoying killing people in season 1 or hating Tony Stark out of jealousy when I have nothing to be jealous of. The guy acts more like a man child anyway" Oliver replies.

"Why are you here Queen?" Beth asks.

"One reason is because of killing me off and how you did it. I'll get to your press statement in a moment Guggenheim but for now, let's discuss a few things around it. First, there is no reason to kill me off other than hated of my character and giving the biggest insult to the fans of Arrow for telling them they spent eight years on a show all for nothing" Oliver says keeping a reign on his fury.

"You went out as a hero. We had you got out saving a billion people, if not more as you bought enough people on earth 38 enough time to escape the anti-matter wave" Greg says.

"While true I went out for nothing other than your laziness. I made a deal with Novu last year to save Barry and Kara only turns out it was for Elseworld's, not for the Crisis so they still might die. Given how much you hate Barry I wouldn't put it past you, but I highly doubt you are going to let either of your spin off golden children die. Especially since you have always wanted Flash and just used my show as a steppingstone" Oliver says "Supergirl is one of your raging feminists shows so she's not going anywhere. Neither is Batwoman for the same reason."

"We never used your show as a steppingstone and we just decided to bring powers in mid-way through season 1" Guggenheim protests.

"Get somebody else to believe your lies and you have always cared more for Flash show than mine. You just crammed my Arrow 100th special into a larger crossover, while made sure Barry had his own self-contained 100th special so as Laurel would have said I rest my case. Moving onto my actual death" Oliver says.

"What's your issue there?" Wendy asks in confusion.

"My issue is you had my death be my fault, just one more example of how you hate me. Yes, those people had to be evacuated but you had my character shoot Novu with an anti-matter arrow to slow him down enough so I couldn't be teleported out of there like everyone else had and took on all the shadow demons by myself" Oliver says.

"We had you take on an entire army of shadow demons without even using your bow and arrows" Greg protests.

"That you didn't even bother to show. Just me dropping my bow and running after them, you showed just a few shots beforehand of me using my equipment for shooting arrows" Oliver replies.

"We didn't have enough budget for it," Wendy says.

Rolls eyes "And I'm sure if it was the main lead from another spin-off you people would have got enough budget for a couple of extra minutes. Onto the next thing when Novu finally transports my dying body back to earth 1 where I get to die in the bunker, I have final words to say to Barry, Kara, and Mia. That was all fine, however none for Sara? One of my oldest and most closet friends?" Oliver asks angrily.

"Why is that important? Her relationship with Oliver was just a fling on the Gambit" one of the showrunners from Legends of Tomorrow adds uncaringly.

Glaring at all of them "First of all she was a childhood friend of mine like Tommy and Laurel. Second, maybe the Gambit was a fling but later on the island we both grew to love each other. Later during season 2 in the present day, we had a whole relationship in the back half of the season before Sara did a stupid 180 break up with me. So, no it was not just some fling, more importantly, Sara was the second main hero as the Canary to appear in the show" Oliver says angrily.

"Like Sara said in one episode herself to Oliver it's hard to believe this started with the two of them. Because it did, and no Helena in season 1 does not count since she was more murder happy for whoever got in her way vigilante then anything" Phillipe says as his voice booms from around them.

"Sara, Barry and I are the trinity of the Arrowverse, we are the backbone pillars of earth 1 for your entire universe. Yet you treat us all like crap" Oliver growls.

"Are you done yet?" Guggenheim inquires tiredly since he really wants to go back to reading Olicty fan fiction.

"No let me get to my biggest complaint, that pales in comparison to your disgusting treatment of me in Elseworld's appalling given it was one massive Oliver hate crossover from everybody, even Barry for telling Kara for a dumb, non-sense reason about me cheating on Laurel years ago with her sister. A person I have far, far outgrown" Oliver says, "You didn't even wait until my crossover section of the episode, you killed me off in your Supergirl series episode."

"Oh that, we just wanted something shocking to the audience," Guggenheim says with a shrug "I don't get the big deal. It was organic."

"You killed me off as an afterthought in an episode that is not even my own show. I thought you people had sunk to enough low depths, but you managed to find a new one. Even when the author for this story just barely tolerating my death you found a way to make it worse into the biggest screw you to every fan who has ever watched Arrow, eight years all for nothing and the biggest insult to my character" Oliver yells out upset.

"Which go on Guggie talk about what garbage crap you gave in an interview for explaining why you chose Oliver dying in the Supergirl crossover," Phillipe says.

"So, the dilemma that we presented to our own selves was that we spoiled our own story. If Oliver dying isn't the surprise, what is the surprise? The timing of him dying. We figured the audience is expecting that Oliver would die in the climax in the fifth hour, so if we went in the exact opposite direction and killed him off at the end of Hour One, we accomplish two things: We hopefully surprise the audience, and we also establish the stakes, that if Oliver Queen can die, then no one is safe" Guggenheim says reciting his interview word for word.

"Killed off Oliver in Supergirl's episode to merely subvert expatiations? Which worked great for Rian Johnson and Kathleen Kennedy in The Last Jedi film… not" Phillipe says, "Goodness grief you are idiots."

"Wow you must think everybody in the Arrow fandom is stupid, gullible idiots who buy every word you say. They do not and you know maybe if you decided to not kill me off you never would have had this problem to start with" Oliver says.

"You people should have had Oliver Queen going out taking down the anti-monitor, the ultimate threat to the entire universe at the very least. Oh, had the Arrow portion of the crossover be the closure to the entire crossover, not Legends of Tomorrow. Even if you guys had to move the episodes around for how they are aired, it wouldn't be the first time. You know actual respect which you people have none" Phillipe says.

"We could have his death be a complete diversion, with his real death could be later. And there is a trailer with official stills from the Flash part of the Crisis on Infinite earth events that have not happened yet" Greg says.

"Could easily be a dream, visiting another earth, or something which would make it an even more complicated mess then it already is. This whole thing is stupid regardless of when you kill me off" Oliver says.

"We had Novu send Felicity to wherever you are in the Arrow season 7 finale, so you clearly get to live" Beth points out.

"In another dimension or something that is sealed off. Like Novu told Felicity there is no coming back. For all intents and purposes, I'm dead on earth one with never being able to grow old, raise my kids, etc. After all the pain and suffering I've through for thirteen years I deserved a happy ending. Either just end the series with me continuing to be the Green Arrow or retired raising my family but I did not deserve what you people have done" Oliver growls.

"Very well put Oliver, now here comes the second person who as equally upset. Because we are going to discuss something that infuriates me on the same level for your treatment of Oliver Queen, if not more so" Phillipe says.

Suddenly the doors open yet again as a man who looks like Kevin Conroy only is clean-shaven with wearing an expensive, clean and crisp black business suit walks into the room to stand by Queen.

"Kevin?" Greg asks.

"No Batman," the man says in his unique gravelly voice.

Everybody at the table gulps in fear.

"I am here because of the damage you did in your garbage Batwoman episode of the crossover. For the first time ever, you had Kevin Conroy playing me in live action, a dream come true for countless fans only to massively screw it up. You had me as a murderous monster who went over the edge even killing Clark Kent my best friend. Put me in an exoskeleton since I was a cripple, then to top it all off had Kate Kane beat me by giving me one kick, that I should have easily avoided, right into a piece of equipment where I was electrocuted to death" Batman growls.

"For Kate beating you well you were in an exoskeleton" one of the writers from Batwoman points out.

"Yes, the same exoskeleton from Kingdom Come which in that story I used it to help fight off numerous metahumans so don't even try with that garbage. All of you people gave the biggest insult to my character being played by Kevin Conroy who deserved the utmost respect. The man has voiced me since 1992 in various animated movies, television, and video game series, this is not how he should be remembered in his live-action appearance. Maybe his only one to" Batman replies angrily.

"From the Batwoman show I will give you guys credit on treating Smallville Clark and Lois with respect. Regardless of Clark being happily retired with Lois, and his children he could still handle himself despite not having his powers. Though Clark giving up his powers even for his family, with having Lex still out there does not make a whole lot of sense though. You made the Flash 1990 show, Batman played by Michael Keaton or the Adam West and Burt Ward show all for nothing since you had their worlds wiped out" Phillipe says "Only you massively disrespected Kevin Conroy voicing Bruce for nearly three decades who I would safely say has become the voice of Batman in pop culture for untold amounts of people."

"Let's discuss having Kara Zor-el and Kate Kane being paragons alongside Sara, one version of Clark Kent alongside me. According to Novu paragons are the highest forms of heroes. That is not those two because despite what you people think Kara has a God complex ever since season 3 and for Kate Kane well, I'll let Batman finish this one" Oliver explains.

"I would never let Kate Kane overseeing saving my city because for this simple reason alone of Kate Kane did not want to put on the bat suit again because she was worried that she was starting to give the people of Gotham City hope. Only decided to suit up again for changing it to Batwoman so she could make clear it wasn't a man. If Kate really cared about helping people instead of being selfish, she wouldn't care what gender the people thought she was, and certainly not the fact Kane was giving people hope" Batman growls "That alone massively disqualifies Batwoman for being a hero."

"The only thing Kate and Kara are paragons of is self-centered egos with feminist propaganda," Oliver says.

Greg looks over at Kevin or well Batman only to gasp in surprise because he's already disappeared from the room, no doubt by one of his famous vanishing exists.

"Oh, regarding that Green Arrow and Canaries, spin-off show that I don't really have interest in along with a whole lot of other people, I do have to give you writers credit for finally making Mia into the next Green Arrow which is what I've wanted to see since season 7. Because it makes sure Oliver's legacy is still directly carried on and by one of his kids. Frankly out of three main leads for Mia, Earth two Laurel and Dinah Drake the only good one out of the three of them I have any interest in is Mia, and even like her character at times. Unlike the other two characters I just am disinterested in" Phillipe says "Oh Beth and for the rest who tried to claim there was no spin-off being set up for 2040 last year this proves that wrong."

"You know one of the comments regarding my death on YouTube and how it happened is from somebody who does not even like Arrow or me but finds it to be very stupid just is a further example for how badly you all messed up," Oliver says.

"Okay time to wrap this up. After everything you people have written all you have proved is one thing in the most certainty the Arrowverse is dead," Phillipe says, "They are all yours."

Everyone in the table watches in fear as Oliver flips the hood up over his head with grabbing an arrow out of his quiver and notches it on his bowstring with pulling the string back near his mouth

"All of you have failed this Arrowverse" Oliver replies before letting go.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review if you want to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


End file.
